The Reigning Lorelai
by theedgeofthedesert
Summary: Set 6 years after the Season 6 Finale: You know someday you'll be The Reigning Lorelai. No I don't even want to think of that. Why? Because when I become the Reigning Lorelai that means that you'll be gone.Now she has to think about it. Lit, implied Java.
1. prologue

Summary: Set 6 years after the Season 6 Finale: _"You know someday you'll be The Reigning Lorelai." "No I don't even want to think of that." "Why?" "Because when I become the Reigning Lorelai that means that you'll be gone."_

Now she has to think about it. Implied Lit, Java, and a little Christopher in between.

* * *

She didn't cry.

She didn't want to be like Grandpa when Gran died. She didn't want to be like Luke who was being like Grandpa when Gran died. She didn't want to be like Jess either whose uncomfortable stance to Luke's breakdown reminded her of Jason Stiles. She wanted to not cry like she did with Gran. But she didn't want to feel the guilt either. Lorelai wouldn't of wanted her to. Be guilty of course. She wouldn't of wanted her to be like Grandpa…anyone but Grandpa. So she would be herself. She would be Lorelai Leigh Gilmore…afterall she was The Reigning Lorelai.

Yes Rory was the reigning Lorelai. Because Lorelai Victoria Gilmore was dead. It was sudden and thankfully it happened fast. Apparently she didn't feel any pain. But Rory wondered how getting into a car accident would result in a painless death. It was ironic though, how her mother pushed through all the pain in her life while alive but died without it.

She didn't have a scratch on her. Maybe it was the fates working even in her afterlife, but Lorelai looked even more gorgeous dead. Rory was a little jealous. She wished she could look like that when she died. There weren't any stains on her clothes from blood…Rory didn't get it. How was her mother dead when there were no signs of it on her body? She didn't cry when she saw the body but she did come to a sort of clarity…she accepted her mother was dead. It wasn't until she saw the body that it really became true. She would cry at some point, she knew she would. But she couldn't do it now, not with everyone around all the time and with everything that was getting done. There wasn't time for it. Maybe after the funeral, when she was home with Jess who would cry with her and understand the wonder of it all. But right now she had to be The Reigning Lorelai and take comfort her mother was always in her.


	2. Drink it all In

Summary: Set 6 years after the Season 6 Finale: _"You know someday you'll be The Reigning Lorelai." "No I don't even want to think of that." "Why?" "Because when I become the Reigning Lorelai that means that you'll be gone."_

Now she has to think about it. Implied Lit, Java, and a little Christopher in between.

* * *

Rory lied on her mother's bed and held her alarm clock close to her. It was 7am and the funeral was to begin at 1. She didn't want to be up, but 7am brought a fond memory of Lorelai's crazy I'm pregnant with Luke's baby dream of 2002. The alarm went off and the sound of squealing pigs filled Rory's ears. She smiled remembering how entertained her mother would get listening to those farm animal sounds. A knock on the door stirred her from her memory and Jess walked in quietly.

"Hey," he whispered gently.

Rory smirked a little at his sudden gentle nature. Then she smirked even more because she was smirking. Jess was really rubbing off on her.

"I heard the pigs. I remember when you guys got those. She was pretty entertained," he said smirking a little.

"Yeah…she was so embarrassed that you had to see that. It's like you come to clean our gutters and watch my mom get amused by pigs. But then again-"

"She was easily amused," he interrupted.

"Yeah…she was wasn't she?" Rory whispered.

The two of them lied on their backs in silence drinking in Lorelai's memory. They felt surrounded by her, she was everywhere around them. Rory twirled the gold band that was on her "magic" finger. 1 year. It took 1 year for Lorelai to fully accept that Jess had changed and that he made Rory beyond happy. Happier than Dean, and way happier than Logan. When she realized that she found that Jess was similar to her in more ways than their love for Rory. That's when the couple knew it was okay to get married. Because Lorelai was on board…she even bugged them about it. She was there when he proposed and right by Rory's side when they got married. Jess and Lorelai became insanely close, so close that someone who didn't know them would think Lorelai was his Mrs. Robinson. But that wasn't the case…they were almost mother and son.

"I miss her," Rory whispered.

Jess looked over at his wife and gave her a sympathetic look. He took her hand and gently squeezed while replying, "I know…me too."


	3. Tick Tick

Summary: Set 6 years after the Season 6 Finale: _"You know someday you'll be The Reigning Lorelai." "No I don't even want to think of that." "Why?" "Because when I become the Reigning Lorelai that means that you'll be gone."_

Now she has to think about it. Implied Lit, Java, and nothing says drama like Christopher.

* * *

A little later Jess and Rory sat down on the couch and settled down to watch Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. "Because she loved those oompa loompas. She would of married them if they were real," Rory said laughing. Jess replied, "Oh but that wouldn't have stopped Lorelai." Rory smiled and snuggled into him thinking about what Lorelai would say as the Oompa Loompas began their song on the screen in front of them.

It was 10 when they got done the movie. They packed the few things they were going to need for later. They had to face the 2nd hardest part of the day: Getting ready. Jess was heading to Luke's to help him pull himself together. It was a task that probably would take 3 hours. Meanwhile Rory was going to her grandparent's house to not only face them but Christopher and Gigi also. They were staying with Richard and Emily for the week. Rory hadn't talked to her father since the Luke Ultimatum Fiasco of 2006 occurred. Because of that Luke and Lorelai never did get married. They tolerated each other for the sake of Rory and Jess. But things were never the same between everyone. The occasional breakfast lunch and dinner became beyond awkward. Sookie's house and Weston's became a staple for Lorelai when Rory or Jess weren't with her. Rory blamed it on Christopher's inconsiderate feelings toward her mother. He never considered that she might come to him for friendship and not sex. But that was Christopher…he never gave up. Even when he should have.

Rory dropped off Jess at the diner which was closed due to Luke's breakdown and Lorelai's death. Not a lot of places were open. The town had been relatively quiet since she died. Everyone was heartbroken and took shelter instead of outside. Taylor had offered Rory the town square for the funeral and wake. Rory gladly accepted the offer knowing how much her mother loved this town. It was home.

Rory arrived at her destination and took a deep breath before getting out of her car. The cool wind brushed her hair in her face while she got her bag out of the trunk. She walked slowly to the front door feeling dread at the very pit of her stomach. She'd only talked to her grandmother for 5 minutes to discuss minor details earlier that week. Other than that she didn't know how they were. Was Richard like how he was last time something like this happened? Was the house going to smell like smoke because Emily was lounging around in her robe? She was going to find out.

Rory pressed the little button and could hear the doorbell from her position. The door opened and a little girl answered the door. Her blonde hair was in pig tails and she was still in her pajamas. Her face looked grim for a girl her age. It wasn't supposed to be that serious. But it probably had to be having Christopher as your full time dad. 'This must be Gigi…she looks like her mother,' Rory thought bitterly.

"Who are you?" Gigi asked. Her tone was too serious too.

"Oh Gigi I know it's been a long time…but how could you forget your dear big sister," Rory asked sarcastically. She didn't like this kid. Not even cause she was Christopher's daughter…she seemed bratty.

"Oh you mean the sister who I haven't seen or heard from in 6 years. Cause she's not really my sister…it's only by half. And that half doesn't really cut it," the kid bit back.

'Harsh…she didn't learn that from Christopher,' Rory thought as she made her way past Gigi into the house. She didn't see or hear her Grandparents or Christopher for that matter. She frowned confused while walking back into the foyer. Gigi was sitting on the stairs reading a Goosebumps book. 'This is explains everything,' Rory thought amused. Before she could even say anything Gigi piped up, "Richards in his study, Emily is in her room upstairs with scotch and cigarettes and dad's in your mom's old room probably crying over lost love," she looked up at Rory and gave her a smirk, "have fun now."

Rory's eyes narrowed at the little girl and she ran upstairs heading for Lorelai's old room. Gigi put her book down and followed her sister knowing the blowup that was heading her way.


	4. Regrets

Disclaimer: Wish i owned Gilmore Girls...cause if i did i would bring Milo Ventimiglia back full time yo and Logan would be dust in the wind. But all wishes don't come true ay.

New chap. enjoy.

* * *

If there was one regret Christopher Hayden had it was sleeping with the love of his life during her time of need. It took her away from him completely. Not only that but it was the 3rd strike with his daughter. He'd never seen her so angry at anything he'd ever done. He'd made her mad before, he knew that, but usually she just gave him a really good cold shoulder. But when Christopher took any chance of a normal relationship from them, the lion in his daughter came out. When he came to her apartment 2 days after "the incident" she answered the door with such a fire in her eyes that he'd never seen before. She made all her thoughts known by smashing the sidekick he gave her at the floor and growling, "We're through".

They hadn't spoken in 6 years.

He knew everything was coming to blows between them. There were a lot of things she'd probably want to yell at him about. Sitting here in Lorelai's old room would probably be one of them. But he had to be here. He had to say goodbye to Lor. If that was going to cost him a spat with his daughter and maybe even a black eye from Luke then so be it.

* * *

Rory never really had a temper before. She didn't now…but when it came to Christopher she certainly did. When Lorelai had called her the morning Logan left in a completely emotionless, "I messed everything up and me and Luke really aren't getting married," she knew it had to do with Christopher. When you got to the core of her mother's relationship issues Christopher was one of the roots. She knew he had something gif not everything to do with it. Throwing that stupid sidekick at him had been so liberating. A smack in the face if you will.

In the 6 years they hadn't spoken she did think of him from time to time. He was a screw up but he was her father after all. Everytime she looked at her mother and saw how miserable she was without Luke she thought of her dad. It made her angry that Christopher had caused such a rift so deep that Luke and Lorelai wouldn't go near each other as the maid of honor and best man at Rory's wedding.

Rory stopped outside of Lorelai's bedroom and opened the door softly to find Christopher on the bed clutching a pillow. He didn't seem to notice that she had appeared in her room. Rory shook her head at the significance of everything. Her father who had hardly paid attention to her during her childhood still wasn't after not speaking to her for 6 years.

"Hello Christopher," she greeted bitterly.

Chris looked up a little surprised to hear her call him by his first name. His voice came out a little ragged when he finally spoke, "Hey kid. Long time no see huh. Have you seen Gigi yet…she's really grown up since the last time you saw her."

"Yeah well 6 years does that Chris I know. Gigis looking a lot like Sherry huh. Not as bubbly but she'll grow out of that bitter bratty stage by the time she's 20."

"Well what can you do? Listen Ror can we talk? I feel terrible about how everything turned out. I don't even know anything about your life anymore. Please your mom might have wanted it."

Rory felt anger boiling inside her from Christopher using the Mom card on her. But he was right. She always wanted Rory to make peace with Chris during the estrangement.

"Fine," she mumbled, "but I have one condition. Don't call me kid."

"Done."

* * *

Next up: Rory and Chris have their talk and end up in a blowout. 


	5. Faults

Disclaimer: Wish i owned Gilmore Girls...cause if i did i would bring Milo Ventimiglia back full time yo and Logan would be dust in the wind. But all wishes don't come true ay.

Note: Pretty short chapter but some good drama at the end. I'm making up for the shortness by adding another chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

"So…you're married. Logan?" Christopher asked hoping to God it was him.

Rory scoffed. "God no…he was too much like you dad. We broke up 6 months after he left. He never really could commit if you know what I mean."

Christopher nodded immediately reading in between the lines. "He cheated on you." It was more of a statement than a question.

Yeah…he has a weakness for blondes…especially when he's lonely."

"So who'd you end up with?"

"Jess actually. You remember him I dated him my senior year. We met up when I moved to Philly to intern at the Inquirer. Got married a year later. He grew on mom. He was like her son. I'm crazy about him. Anything else about my love life?"

"How was she…after that night?" he asked hesitantly.

"She liked to pretend it never happened. She told Luke and so they never got married. They tolerated each other for mine and Jess's sake. There was never another guy. The Dragonfly was pretty much it for her. But she had me…and Jess and Sookie. We got her through. We always do."

"Yeah you do," he whispered.

"Now I have a question for you dad. Why is Gigi such a miserable kid. She's 8…she's supposed to be happy," Rory questioned curiously.

"I'm not around much," Christopher replied mumbling.

"Figures," she mumbled back.

Chris scowled at her while she smirked looking at the floor.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked her darkly.

"Well dad after breaking mom's heart to go raise Gigi with Sherry, I find it ironic that you ended up not being around much."

Christopher's expression darkened and his voice rose as he began to speak.

"You know what Ror I know you're hurting right now but you know what so am I. I don't need this from you. The guilt you've thrown at me for 27 years is getting a little old and you know what it stops now. Stop blaming me for everything that ever went wrong with yours and Lorelai's life. It's not my fault she never married Luke and it's not my fault that she died."

"Yes it is!" Rory screamed. "It's all your fault. It always will be because she's gone because of you!"

"You're hysterical. It's not my fault. Why would it be?"

"Because she was driving to see you," Rory whispered tearfully.

Chris's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly drawing in a sharp breath. His grip on the pillow tightened as he took in what he heard. Before he could respond he heard Rory quietly plead for him to not repeat this to anyone. She slipped out of the room tears rolling down her face and ran for her grandmother's room.

She didn't notice Gigi sitting by the door looking at her retreating back with a sympathetic gaze.

* * *

Up next: Rory gains reassurance by Jess and Emily. 


	6. Let That Be Enough

Disclaimer: Wish i owned Gilmore Girls...cause if i did i would bring Milo Ventimiglia back full time yo and Logan would be dust in the wind. But all wishes don't come true ay.

Note: Another chapter...some Rory/Jess fluff. Gotta love it despite the sadness that looms over this fic there'll be some Rory/Jess goodness.

* * *

"Jess?"

"Ror? Why are you whispering?"

"I hate him."

"Who?"

"Christopher."

"Of course. Look Ror just tolerate him today alright. It's your mom's funeral just concentrate on your speech and… I don't know don't pay attention to him. Keep your distance."

"I don't know if I can do this Jess. I need you right now I can't do this."

"Yes you can Rory. You're a Lorelai and from what I know Lorelais can get through anything and in heels yet. I need you to be strong for me because sitting here with the world's most depressed man on the planet, I don't know if I can do it. Please Rory…you can do this."

"Promise me we'll cry when this is over?"

"I insist."

"Good. Hey Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something. 2 things actually. But I'll do it after the funeral."

"God you're such a tease."

"And you love it."

"I won't admit it."

"I gotta go. Grandmas getting out of the shower. I love you."

"And I love you Lorelai Gilmore. Can that be enough for right now?"

"More than enough. Bye."

"Cya on the battlefield."

Rory smiled and whispered, "I love that man."

"What man?" a voice piped from behind her. Emily smiled a little seeing the glow in Rory's cheeks. "It must be Jess of course. Did you just talk to him?"

"Yes he's with Luke right now. You'll see him later."

"You know…your mother said to me last time we talked to lighten up on Jess. That he's changed since he was 17 with a black eye. He makes you happy and he loves. I see that. I always have. And now… I think I can accept that. Lorelai would have wanted me to."

By the end of her speech tears were flowing from Rory's eyes once again. She stood and hugged her grandmother tightly sobbing into her. Emily's shocked expression softened and she lovingly stroked Rory's hair.

"I know dear…I miss her too."

* * *

Next up: The eulogy to end all eulogies, Rory lovingly tells Luke to get a grip, and Rory gives Jess the worst and best news of the day. 


	7. Funeral for a Lorelai

Disclaimer: IfIowned anythingMilo Ventimiglia would be on Gilmore full time and Logan would be dust in the wind. But that would only happen if Dave Rosenthal had the power of amazing persuasion and Heroes got cancelled or something. Oh well.

Note: I'm getting this out to you guys at 4AM. It's a long one but I love it. Jess/Rory goodness. JJ implications. Oh yesss people. You hear me. And you'll find out just why Lorelai was going to see Christopher. Bleh. And some good news at the end. Enjoy.

* * *

Lorelai lay in an open coffin, skin pale as snow but still as beautiful dead as she was alive. Daisies covered the town square just like they did when Lorelai was first engaged to Max. She lay in the gazebo where fond memories of her life had taken place. All the stores were closed and the Dragonfly would hold a wake afterwards. Sookie catered of course. She put all her energy into making all of Lorelai's favorite foods. When she arrived at the service she looked as if she hadn't slept in days.

Reverend Skinner started the service as he did any other. But he had a twinkle in his eye as he spoke of Lorelai. Her wit, charm and energy made this town alive. She was their queen, and now she was gone.

It was time for Rory to give the eulogy. She slowly walked to the podium placed in front of the coffin. She looked at the front row where she'd just left to see Jess give her an encouraging smile. Next to him was Luke whose head had been down for the entire service so far. Then there was Sookie who once didn't have a joyful look on her face. She gave Rory a nod as if to say You can do it kid. Rory took a deep breath and began.

"Hello everyone, thank you for being here today. My mother would appreciate you all being here because she loved all of you and she loved this town. When she left my grandparents and had no home she found a home here. You all welcomed the two of us into your lives. She was always eternally grateful. My mother was my best friend. She's my hero and I hope I can be half the woman she was. I learned everything I know from her. She encouraged me to be who I am no matter what anyone thought. She was there for my heartbreaks and the best moments of my life. She was the greatest mother I could ever ask for. She loved everyone in our lives. She loved Sookie her best friend who made her laugh and cry from laughing. She fed her, she worked with her, and achieved her dreams with her. Keep the dream alive Sook, if for anyone then for her. After much persuasion and eye opening she began to love my husband Jess. She saw what I saw and he was like the son she never had. She loved her parents despite all the bad blood. She never said it but I always knew. Grandma, Grandpa know that even though you 3 weren't always on the best tems mom did love you. She always just wanted you to accept her. In the end I think you did…that's all she could ask. But most of all there was really only one man my mother truly loves. That was Luke Danes. Luke…she loved you even after everything that happened. No one ever did or could have replaced what you were to her. You were the love of her life. Take comfort in that. I know I'll take comfort in all the memories of my hero, my mom, Lorelai Gilmore. Thank you," she spoke in such an eloquent tone that there wasn't a dry eye in the crowd.

Sookie was sobbing in her hands and Rory could see Luke's shoulder's shaking. Even Jess had a few tears rolling down his cheek while patting Luke's back. Rory stepped down and slowly headed back to her seat. Her focus set on the 3 people in the front row that she loved so much. She didn't hear Reverend Skinner choke up as he concluded the service. She didn't notice the people getting up to head to the cemetery. It was as if time went slowly walking to the 3 of them. She enveloped Sookie in a tight embrace letting her sob in her shoulders. She held her for another minute until Sookie let go apologizing for crying all over her. Rory looked down at Luke who was still sitting down with his head in his hands. Rory knelt down so she was eye to eye with him. She took his head in her hands so she could look at him.

"Luke," she began softly, "whenever you feel she's slipping away or it all becomes too much just look inside your wallet. Look at that horoscope. Remember her from the first day you met her. Be strong Luke. For me…because the strongest man I know. You're more of a dad to me than Christopher was. That's why she loved you so much.."

Luke nodded silently and wiped the tears from his pale hairy face. Rory could tell he hadn't eaten in awhile, she would make sure he did at the wake.

She sat down on Jess's lap and nested her head at his neck breathing in his cologne and felt a sense of calm come over her. She faintly head Jess tell sookie and Luke to head to the cemetery and they would follow in a minute. Rory looked up at Jess thankfully for the moment of peace they could have. She suddenly remembered the important news she had to tell him.

"So you have to tell me something," he said in her hair.

"You know me too well Mariano."

"We're kindred spirits. You love Rand and I love Hemmigway. It's perfect. Is it bad?"

"Depends on how you look at it."

"It's bad."

"Shut up."

"Fine…if you tell me what it is."

Rory sighed and closed her eyes. "Ok well I know where mom was going when she died." It didn't hurt to say she died as much. She felt Jess stiffen as she went on. "She was going to see Christopher. She told me that morning so I wouldn't get mad."

"Why?" Jess choked out.

"She…she wanted to end it. For once and for all. Because she missed Luke and she knew it would never happen again between them if Chris was in the picture. She she left to take him out."

"Damn."

"I know. Don't punch him when you see him. And don't tell Luke."

"Do you think I'm crazy…does Chris know?"

"Yes. I blurted it out when I fought with him."

"You better have good news. Cause this one might bring me back to my glory days."

Rory smiled and took a deep breath. "Get ready."

"Aren't I always."

"I'm pregnant."

"Huh."

* * *

Next up: Jess goes psychic on our butts and plans out his kid's life in the closet. 


	8. Closet Psychic

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the 2 seasons of Gilmore (2 and 3: The Jess Years. Sigh). If I owned everything...oh well you know what I would do.

Note: So last night I'm flipping through my mom's US Weekly and get to The Record Page. Under the Section It's Over! they report Alexis and Milo broke up after 3 and half years. Ugh. And they had this nice picture of them with that whole ripped apart thing going on. I knew they broke up cause of Milo's interview with Michael Ausiello of TvGuide (go to and under news click Michael Ausiello and go to the 2nd page of his blog. It's there.) and Alexis's interview at Regis and Kelly (in which she very very very awkwardly stated she's not dating anyone HAHA). But still it makes me sad. Any thoughts on this? You think Dave Rosenthal can make Milo come back for like at least ONE more episode to cure our pain. Well review and tell me! Ok enjoy the chapter.

P.S. This may or may not be the 2nd to last chapter. I haven't decided yet. BUT I have started on the sequel which takes place when their kid is 16. Excited? I am. kbye.

* * *

The Dragonfly still looked as charming and delightful as when it first opened. Rory looked around seeing all of her mother's hard work and all of her dreams in one place. She greeted people around her robotically accepting their condolences and smiling at their memories of her mother. While laughing at the time Kirk asked Lorelai out she felt someone take her hand and pull her from the conversation. She heard a deep voice say sorry to Kirk and before she knew it she was in a dark closet and a hand was rubbing her stomach. Rory lightly chuckled knowing who it was immediately. Jess of course.

"You're insane Mariano."

"What are you insulting yourself now?"

"I love you."

"It's going to be a girl."

"Well aren't you just psychic."

"Her names going to be Lorelai."

"And she's going to be a ballerina."

"Oh don't joke about that. She'll be a writer like you and me. Or a businesswoman like Lorelai who flirts incessantly with her employees so she can get them to do what she wants."

"Maybe she'll look like Liz. Wouldn't that be funny?"

"You think my little sister's ready to be an auntie?"

"As ready as Gigi is. Maybe she'll read her Goosebumps or something."

"Lukes going to be the godfather by the way."

"And Sookie will be the godmother."

"Her middle name will be Alexis."

"And she can't own anything green. I forbid it."

"I'm going to write a book for her."

"You never wrote one for me!"

"I will. Woah idea. I'll write a book when Lori is 16. By the way her nickname is going to be Lori. And the book will be for you and Lorelai too."

"An ode to us if you will. A legacy to the Lorelai name. Ooo Ooo add Gran in it too!"

"I didn't know her."

"I'll help you."

"But you're distracting."

"But she's the original Lorelai!"

"You'll nibble on my earlobe."

"Then you'll give me a hickey on my neck."

"We're so predictable."

"And you love it."

"Well I love you…and Lori."

"I love you two too."

* * *

Next up: A few Lorelai flashbacks, Luke makes progress, and Emily and Richard reel with joy over good news. 


	9. Remember That One Time

Disclaimer:You know the drill..i own nothing.

Note: So this is really the 2nd to last chapter. We're done after the next one and moving on to the sequel. It's my birthday today! So since I'm in such a good mood I'm including the link to Michael Ausiello Report. He's absolutely genius and amazing and has somehow gotten and read the season 7 premiere script. If you check out the rest of his blog you'll find an interview with the new showrunner Dave Rosenthal. It doesn't give us Lit lovers hope but you know what does these days (oh milo and alexis...sniffle sniffle). if the link doesn't show up here then check out my profile or something: http/community. to a couple reviews

Lee- Haha I know I'm praying that those 2 get back together too! Seriously...the world IS spinning backwards. And you know I didn't give her the middle name Alexis with the actual actress in mind. It just sounded good hahaha.

kimberly- You'll see Chris and Gigi next chapter in which a peace offering is made. Trust me Christopher will tick Rory off in the sequel..it'll be great. And Alexis's interview was reallyy awkward. I think cause she doesn't like interviews and talking about her personal life. She was all like Um no not right now no no no. It was actually funny.

enjoy the chapter!

* * *

When all was said and done everyone was piled in the fining room together swapping Lorelai stories. It was a regular tradition at someone's funeral but this time it held a more bittersweet feeling to it. Rory sat back and listened on Jess's lap while he lovingly traced circled on her stomach.

"Remember that one time Lorelai had to pick the movie for the Festival?" Miss Patty asked.

"Oh yes I remember! She and Rory roped into me for picking The Yearling again so I dumped the job on her. But then she ended picking it too," Taylor recalled laughing.

"Oh oh and what about the 2nd time she was the Renwar girl in the Festival of Living Pictures?" Babbette called out.

"Oh my goodness I was afraid it was going to be the flinching incident all over again when Sookie's baby pager went off," Miss Patty remarked.

Rory laughed at that memory remembering how nervous her mother was. "I'm a big fat flincher," she kept saying. Rory's thoughts broke when she heard the deep voice of her grandfather add into the conversation very softly.

"I remember when Lorelai was 10… and she marched into my office one day and said, "I'm going to go to Yale just like you!" She took my diploma and hung it up in her room and wouldn't give back for 6 months. So full of ambition that girl."

Rory smiled while looking at her grandpa. His eyes looked as if they would spill over but Rory knew Richard Gilmore wouldn't let himself go in public. Her grandmother told her that he had locked himself in his study all day since he heard looking at that diploma and various things that reminded him of Lorelai. When he came out of the study he would ask Emily if she remembered something from when Lorelai was little and go off on how spunky and energetic he was. Rory knew that even if he never said that Richard missed his little girl dearly. He missed her since she had gotten pregnant.

Rory's thoughts broke again when she heard Luke's gruff voice pipe up.

"She helped me take out the bells once. After Stan died. She just walked into the diner and said help me take out the bells. She even knew what kind of tools I needed. She was nuts about it though… complaining when the church doors were locked,-"

"Well what if she needed to do something holy?" Rory asked him completely serious.

Luke looked at Rory and started to laugh for the first time in days. Everyone looked at him surprised including Rory. He finally got ahold of himself and said, "You really are your mother's daughter."

* * *

"It really was a lovely service Rory. She would have loved it. And thank you for that speech."

"I meant every word of it Grandma. By the way before you two leave I have some news for you," Rory said very nervous.

"What is it?" Richard inquired suddenly worried.

Rory smiled at their worried expressions and leaned closer to them so they could her whisper, "I'm pregnant."

Emily's face brightened up and Richard donned a goofy grin. They both enveloped Rory in a bear hug and she laughed at their excitement.

"Jess is almost positive it's a girl. She'll be a Lorelai if she is."

"Of course she will be. She's a Gilmore through and through," Richard boomed proudly.

"Jess wants to write a book for her, me, mom, and even Gran when she turns 16. We're going to call her Lori."

"Why write it when she's 16?" Emily asked confused.

"16 is a very important age in a Lorelai's life," Rory stated.

"It most certainly is," Richard agreed.

* * *

Next up: Rory sees that psychic powers run in Jess's family, Gigi makes a peace offering, Jess has a mini me in the form of a 5 year old girl, and our favorite couple finally gets their mourning time. 


	10. The Parting Shot

Disclaimer: I think we know I don't own anything.

Note: This is the last actual chapter. Since I had such a good birthday I think I'm gonna write a little epilogue on the year after Lorelai's death. It'll be nice hehe. I'm a little disturbed because I read in People magazine today that Lance Bass from NSYNC is gay. I was like in love with that boy when I liked NSYNC. But then again out of all 5 of them I'd say he was the most likely to be gay. Who knew?

Review responses

shopppingchik1314: The sequel is pretty much 16 years after this story takes place. It'll feature Jess and Rory's two kids Lori and Jake. Chaos will ensue.

Lee: Oh don't cry...the story is ending but the series isn't. This isn't over...not by a longshot! Hopefully you'll like the sequel. I'm working hard on it already. And yes let's be friends!

Kimberly: Haha I just turned 16 too! Yeah the sequel will hold a lot more drama for the Mariano family. It'll be heartfelt with much homage to Lorelai in between. And Milo and Alexis better get back together. I don't know if my heart can take much more of this "Milo isn't coming back to GG" nonsense.

Enjoy!

* * *

"They want to have a Lorelai day. Taylor wants it anyway. But you get to call the shots," Luke explained to Rory.

"Why are you telling me this and not Taylor?" she asked.

"He knew I could reason with you."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"When?"

"Day she died."

"We can have a movie night. Like with the movie festival but Lorelai style!"

"Perfect."

"Can you help me choose when the time comes?"

"You know I will."

A moment of silence passed until Rory spoke up again.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted.

Luke didn't look surprised. "I figured. It's a girl…and she's gonna be a Lorelai."

"Wait…Jess didn't tell you did he? You haven't talked to him have you?"

"Um…no. Why?"

"No reason. I see where Jess gets his psychic abilities from."

"He got a lot of things from me apparently. Especially his love for Gilmore Girls."

"I think that's a very good trait to have. Be the Godfather will you."

"Can I whack someone with a cannoli."

"If necessary."

"Then I'd be glad to."

Rory beamed and gave Luke a hug. He smiled and held onto Rory tightly. "Love you Luke," she whispered into his chest. "Love you too," he whispered back in her hair.

* * *

Liz had a tendency to ramble when she was nervous. And sad. Jess knew this. His 5 year old little sister Janelle knew this. Which why the two of them didn't snap at Liz while she rambled on and on about how great the service was and how amazing Lorelai was. Jess looked around bored acting like he was listening to his mother. His eyes fell on Janelle who was sitting next to him, just as bored, reading Animal Farm. He found it disturbing that a little 5 year old took great pleasure into reading Orwell. He promised himself he wouldn't let her read 1984 until she was at least 15. That's when he read…the same would go for her.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Rory head over to them. Liz stopped rambling when she saw Rory and greeted her enthusiastically. She gushed over how great Rory's speech was and how touched Lorelai would be. Janelle looked up and smiled brightly at Rory and jumped off the couch forgetting about Orwell and the hierarchy of farm animals. Rory picked her up and spun her around laughing and giggling like the sisters they almost were. Janelle went off talking about the books she'd been reading while Rory listened intensely. Jess felt a tug at his heart watching the two of them. Janelle was an unusually quiet 5 year old but when brought together with Rory she became a typical kid. Rory had a gift with monosyballic people. She found that gift in Jess.

"And now I'm reading Animal Farm and I really like it. Can you buy me 1984 next I see you Rory please please please?" the little girl begged and pleaded.

Rory gave Jess an amused expression and answered Janelle, "Janelle you can't read 1984 you're too young. And I don't think your mother and especially your big brother would be too happy knowing I gave you full access into how cruel the world can be."

Janelle pouted and gave Rory her famous babyface trying to reason with her. Rory just shook her head and stood her ground. "Sorry kid. But if it will make you feel better I'll take you out tomorrow and we can go to the bookstore. Maybe I'll even take you to the library at Yale."

"What's a Yale?" Janelle asked furrowing her eyebrows looking confused. Rory giggled.

"I went to school there and they have the biggest library you'll ever see. I think you'll really like it."

"Really?" Janelle asked with hope in her eyes.

"Really." Rory stated nodding.

Jess decided to end all the talking and blurt out the only good news of the day. He was getting a little tired of everyone talking and he knew he could shut them up.

"Rory's pregnant!" he blurted out.

Rory gave him a deer in headlights look while Liz squealed and squeezed Rory to death. Jess laughed as she started going on about how beautiful the baby was going to be. But the best part was looking at Janelle who was very nonchalant and just gave out a, "Huh."

Rory giggled and got herself out of Liz's clutched. She spotted Christopher and Gigi getting their coats and thought it would be at least nice to say goodbye. She at least owed them that. She excused herself from Liz, Jess, and Janelle and headed over to her father and sister. Jess saw where she was heading and sighed whiled Liz sat down next to him and gushed about the new developments in his life. Jess just sat back and faintly listened to his mother while Janelle got back into Animal Farm.

* * *

"Christopher…Gigi…thanks for coming," Rory said to them politely.

Gigi stared at Rory as if she was analyzing her. Rory felt uncomfortable under her gaze and raised an eyebrow at her. Gigi just smirked at her and finally said something.

"You're pregnant. It's going to be a girl. So name her Lorelai." She stepped towards Rory and awkwardly gave her a hug. Rory was too shocked to respond and before she knew it Gigi had said goodbye and skipped out of the inn. Chris and Rory's mouths were hanging open staring off at Gigi. Rory regained her senses a few seconds later and stiffly told Christopher, "I'll let you know when the baby is born." With that she turned and made her way back to where Jess was sitting.

Christopher smiled and made his way out of the inn. When he got outside he breathed in the fresh air and looked at the sky. "Rest in Peace Lorelai," he whispered. He continued his walk to his car where Gigi was waiting for him.

* * *

After all the madness Jess and Rory returned to the Gilmore household and got comfortable in their pajamas. They snuggled on the couch watching Casablanca and ate pop tarts…the only food in the house. When the movie ended Jess carried Rory upstairs to Lorelai's bed. They lied down and Rory set the alarm for 7am. Jess watched Rory as she got comfortable and turned to face him. Her blue eyes looked as if they were going to spill. She looked 17 again when he first met her…so innocent. He pulled her to him and kissed her forehead.

"Jess," she whispered, "can we cry now?"

"I insist," he managed to get out.

Sobs racked her body as she poured out her grief while Jess held her as tightly as he could. Her tears soaked his shirt and Jess felt his own cheeks begin to get wet from his tears. Neither of them had cried this much in their entire lives. They let out the hardest day into the night crying for the loss of the greatest woman they'd ever known. When they finally fell asleep they knew a new day would start when the pig squealed.

* * *

Next up: Epilogue:The First Annual Lorelai Day 


End file.
